Noël des Ombres
by Gwendolen66
Summary: Noël, c'est avant tout la fête d'un renouveau. KuroFai. Mon cadeau de Noël, cuvée 2007!


**Noël des Ombres**

**NdlA : **un KuroxFye, un peu étrange, comme cadeau de Noël de ma part, en espérant teinter un peu de pardon mes éternels retards…  
Rating sans prétention ni risque.  
Spoilers mélangés dans l'histoire, mais si vous n'êtes pas au courant, vous pouvez ne pas les distinguer de l'invention...

Attention : très long. (30 pages word environ)

-

_**« Noël, c'est avant tout la fête d'un renouveau. »**_

-

Stoïque, et surtout seul, Kurogané se contentait de pester mentalement contre tous les démons de la Terre – du moins celle qu'il pouvait prétendre connaître. Il était vrai qu'il ne vivait pourtant pas un scénario très novateur : le manjuu les embarquait tous pour un nouveau monde, il se trompait dans ses manœuvres, et à l'arrivée le groupe était séparé et perdu dans ledit nouveau monde, obscur et inconnu. Non, ce n'était franchement pas nouveau.

Mais comme par envie de casser la routine - qui sait, il s'ennuyait peut-être - cette fois-ci « blanche-neige » s'était débrouillée pour que Kurogané se retrouve seul et isolé des autres. Pas seul avec le mage comme déjà vu, non, seul. Au moins, avec le mage, il y avait des discussions possibles, même si elles s'avéraient énervantes. Là, seul, il ne pouvait que ruminer sa rage et se la garder pour lui. Et évidemment, dans un labyrinthe de murailles inextricable et déprimant, en pleine nuit.

Vraiment, Kurogané ne pouvait concevoir que Mokona ne l'ait fait exprès.

Prenant sur lui parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment possible de faire autrement, le brun arrangea sa cape pour mieux se protéger du froid de la nuit tout en continuant d'errer dans les étroites ruelles désertes à la recherche d'une forme de vie, fût-elle hostile.

Cette idée lui rappela alors un nouveau détail plus irritant que les autres : son sabre était entre les mains – en quelque sorte – du manjuu. Une irrésistible envie de tirer les oreilles de la peluche vint le démanger. Même si cela ne servait à rien. Puis, réalisant qu'attiser en lui de nouvelles pulsions meurtrières ne l'aiderait pas davantage, il se concentra sur son errance et ses conditions.

Il détailla les murs de pierre qui devaient être beiges à la lumière, tous élevés de manière rustique et jamais à la même hauteur, qui de temps à autre laissaient la place à ce qui ressemblait à de petites maisons mais sans que Kurogané ne parvienne à y trouver ni porte ni fenêtre. Avec un soupir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, espérant y voir des étoiles qui lui permettraient de se repérer un minimum. Mais le ciel semblait recouvert d'un épais et brumeux nuage noir, apparemment décidé à rester là, qui laissait à peine de la place à une immense pleine lune. Celle-ci imposait le respect de sa lumière dorée. C'était comme si elle luttait à chaque seconde contre l'obscurité du ciel qui menaçait de l'effacer, elle aussi. Et Kurogané se sentait presque reconnaissant envers cet astre, pour son combat sans lequel il n'aurait pas la moindre lumière pour évoluer à travers ces ruelles d'ombres.

Néanmoins, plus il avançait, tournait, retournait… Moins il avait d'espoir de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un être vivant, et encore moins ses compagnons. Fye était-il sauf et avec les deux gamins – ainsi que le manjuu ? Se retrouvaient-ils tous dans la même galère que le ninja ? Des questions qui valsaient dans la tête de ce dernier, sans qu'il ne puisse échafauder la moindre réponse ou tout au moins hypothèse. A ne voir que de l'obscurité et à garder le silence en avançant dans un silence omniprésent, il se sentait envahi d'une lourde torpeur. Il lui paraissait presque qu'il rêvait… Oui, il se trouvait dans un rêve, rêve sans couleur et sans réalité, et cette idée lui procurait l'espoir du réveil sans parvenir à s'en réjouir.

Son décor était fait d'ombres et de brume, et il y foulait le temps comme il foulait les limbes de son esprit. Au fur et à mesure, il se sentait devenir ombre lui-même, et il marchait sans trop y penser – sans but ?

En réalité, tout bougeait autour de lui. Mais comme il bougeait aussi, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'ombre s'étirait à son passage. Ce fut un bruit presque imperceptible, un chuchotement, qui soudain le fit s'arrêter, lui qui avait renoncé à entendre le moindre bruit. Ses sens à nouveau en alerte, il se retourna brusquement en espérant apercevoir l'auteur de ce nouveau son, _voir_ au moins autre chose que ce paysage uniforme et mort.

Mais il ne vit rien. Rien que des ombres amoncelées où elles pouvaient s'incruster sans que la lumière jaune de la lune ne les déloge. Alors seulement, comme il se sentait à nouveau conscient, Kurogané eut pourtant le sentiment de devenir fou. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit. Très léger, mais un bruit… Comme une plainte murmurée.

Après avoir scruté quelques minutes inexistantes les ombres derrière lui, il haussa finalement les épaules, et entreprit de reprendre sa route fastidieuse. Alors seulement il entendit cette fois distinctement…

_Noël…_

Une voix venue d'outre-tombe aurait émis le même murmure, si ce n'était peut-être ce sentiment inexplicable que celle-ci dégageait. Une plainte, nourrie d'un soulagement, mais en même temps d'une douleur inaliénable. Cette plainte qui cloua le ninja sur place.

Il tourna lentement la tête, mais ne vit toujours rien de plus… Quand enfin, il réalisa que l'ombre autour de lui se mouvait, rampant jusqu'au sol comme plusieurs êtres vivants insignifiants. Lui ne bougeait plus, et il entendit encore la voix, puis encore d'autres, suivies de bien d'autres encore, différentes mais identiques dans leurs émotions pour souffler un mot, un seul, sans interruption…

_Noël… Noël… Noël…_

Le bruit qui seul n'était qu'un chuchotement à peine perceptible devenait grondement par le nombre. Et Kurogané ne se trouvait capable que de regarder les ombres avancer, puis reculer, avant d'avancer ailleurs, comme à la fois libres et limitées par la lumière de la lune, la même que le brun n'en finissait plus de chérir tant elle était le dernier rempart entre lui et ces ombres envahissantes et murmurantes. Noël… Que pouvait bien vouloir dire ce mot ? Quel sens avait-il pour être répété ainsi ?

Quand soudain, un bout de nuage, un seul, parvint à se faire une place devant la pleine lune. Ce mur d'obscurité, si temporaire était-il, fut décisif : les ombres gagnèrent en distance et auraient atteint le ninja si celui-ci n'avait pas recouvré ses esprits à temps pour s'enfuir en courant. Pestant entre ses dents, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de continuer à courir pour éviter quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait repousser, sans la moindre idée de refuge.

_Noël…_

Ce mot lui rentrait dans la tête sans qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ça ressemblait à un cauchemar, de ceux qui veulent dire quelque chose et cherchent à le faire comprendre par tous les moyens. Mais tout ce que Kurogané comprenait, c'est qu'il était en situation très critique…

Il chercha à s'approcher d'un mur pour y grimper, mais là aussi l'ombre se mit à bouger et il ne put que se remettre à courir, abasourdi par tant d'absurdité. Néanmoins, comme il courait, courait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses compagnons. Fye, le gamin, la princesse, et même la peluche… Il espéra du fond du cœur qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas dans la même situation que lui, et qu'ils étaient à l'abri et au chaud, tous ensemble. Il courait, et avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, il se dit fièrement qu'ils ne devaient pas trop s'inquiéter pour lui, car en tant que puissant ninja, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Rien… Mais en arrivant face à un cul-de-sac, son sourire mourut et le fait que le plus fort des ninjas ne pouvait que paniquer devant des ombres mouvantes lui vint désagréablement à l'esprit. Encore une chose dans son voyage qui venait détruire son idéal de la force… Foutue princesse Tomoyo.

S'étant retourné, et voyant que les ombres arrivaient aussi, un nouveau sourire reprit pourtant place sur ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci avec une nuance de provocation et d'une étrange résignation. Il se dit que si les gamins avaient foi en ce scénario du grand ninja invulnérable, le mage, Fye, lui… Devait être en train de s'inquiéter avec autant de force qu'il s'employait à rassurer pour rien les enfants. Cela, Kurogané le savait. Il voyait même le beau visage du mage menteur se détourner du regard des autres pour lâcher la crispation du sourire et laisser l'expression de ses véritables sentiments actuels se montrer.

Etait-ce l'idée de parvenir à détruire un peu plus le sourire masochiste de Fye, percer plus loin à travers son masque, ou juste l'état de conscience dans lequel se trouve une personne en pensant à des êtres chers devant la Mort ?

Cela par contre, Kurogané ne se le demandait même pas.

Et il se prépara à se battre contre tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver sous la forme de cette obscurité mouvante et sifflante.

--

- Monsieur ! Il faut se réveiller maintenant ! Monsieur !

Se réveiller… Dormir… Où était-il ? C'était comme si… Comme s'il revenait de loin, de très loin, attiré par une voix…

- Monsieur ! Debout !

Oui, dormir… Il était en train de dormir, et une petite voix claire, presque aigue, venait lui arracher violemment son repos bien mérité… Qui ça pouvait être, qu'il pense à l'étriper à son réveil qui n'allait hélas pas tarder ?

- Monsieur, c'est pas drôle ! Il faut vous réveiller ! Vous pouvez pas être mort !

Mort ? Kurogané sortit quelque peu des profondeurs de son sommeil pour songer à la question. Il n'était pas mort, non, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le gamin ? Il dormait juste… Un gamin ?

- Monsieur allez ! Les Ombres sont parties !

Les ombres ! Enfin, tout lui revenait… Son atterrissage forcé en pleine nuit dans un coin perdu et sans trace de vie. Le ciel sans étoiles. Les ombres… Les ombres sur les murs et sur le sol qui bougeaient, le poursuivaient, Fye… Non, pas Fye. Il n'était pas là, Fye, à ce moment là. Quand les ombres… S'était-il évanoui ? Mais alors… Et le gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Monsieur faut arrêter de dormir !  
- Je ne dors pas !

Légèrement irrité par le cours chaotique de ses pensées se remettant en place et la voix pressée du gamin, il se redressa vivement, pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur une sorte de paillasse… Et qu'il y avait de la lumière, ce qui l'éblouit fortement. Il dut refermer les yeux tandis qu'un juron passait entre ses dents.

- Ah ben quand même ! retentit à nouveau la petite voix à ses côtés sans qu'il puisse encore voir à qui elle appartenait. C'est pas facile de vous remuer, à vous !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que…  
- Ah, fit la voix semblant enfin comprendre le problème de Kurogané, c'est rien, vous n'étiez plus habitué à voir de la lumière, c'est normal. Vos yeux vont se réhabituer tranquillement, essayez…

Le brun ôta sa main de devant ses yeux, et fit comme le gamin le lui avait dit, sans plus chercher à comprendre. Les explications viendraient quand il arriverait à _voir_ où il se trouvait. Il cligna donc des yeux plusieurs fois, et quand enfin il réussit à les garder ouverts normalement…

- Et voilààà !

… Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une copie conforme de _son_ Fye, _son_ magicien qu'il _connaissait_… Mais miniature. Et avec le même énorme sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Hé, ça va bien ? Vous avez l'air un peu choqué… Ah, après tout c'est normal, vous avez eu affaire aux Ombres… Ca fait toujours cet effet là aux gens ! Faut dire que personne ne rêve de se retrouver face à face avec des trucs noirs qui bougent en pleine nuit, et…

Kurogané regarda sans mot dire le blondinet qui gesticulait devant lui sans arrêter son flot de parole inutile et constant, comme si c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pas de méprise possible, c'était bien le portrait craché de Fye : les mêmes yeux bleus si expressifs et uniques, la même forme du visage, les mêmes cheveux blonds dont les mèches retombaient constamment sur un front pâle… La seule chose qui contrastait en apparence avec le Fye qu'il connaissait, c'était effectivement la taille… Et le fait tout simplement qu'il avait un enfant ne dépassant même pas la dizaine d'années sous les yeux, vêtu de quelque étoffe claire et sale - presque des haillons en vérité.

Et pendant que le ninja essayait vainement de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, le gamin parlait, parlait, et parlait… Sans vraiment accorder d'importance à ses propres paroles. Comme pour combler le silence. Comme le Fye que le brun connaissait.

L'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de son Fye, rétréci on ne savait comment, lui avait bien traversé l'esprit. Mais il l'avait repoussée presque aussitôt, pour deux bonnes raisons. La première, c'était que le gamin le vouvoyait et l'avait appelé « monsieur », et pas une seule fois par son prénom – ou par un surnom ridicule. Et surtout la seconde…

- Vous avez perdu la parole ?

Cet enfant était une personne différente de Fye. Kurogané le sentait. Seule l'âme pouvait être la même. Ce qui voulait tout simplement dire qu'il avait affaire avec un Fye d'une autre dimension. Fye qui, par ailleurs, commençait à se sentir seul…

- Hé hoo… Monsieur le grand ténébreux !  
- Je m'appelle Kurogané ! claqua le brun, déjà agacé par cette petite main blanche qui s'agitait devant lui pour le pousser à réagir.

La claque qu'il reçut sur ladite main ne parut pas perturber l'enfant, qui au contraire se montra ravi de la réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Kurogané ! répéta-t-il, presque en extase. Enchanté, monsieur le grand ténébreux Kurogané ! Moi c'est…  
- Fye.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sorti tout seul, naturellement… A croire que le simple fait qu'on essaie de lui apprendre le nom de ce blondinet l'irritait. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à en savoir plus sur lui, alors il tenait au moins à connaître son nom !

Mais le petit Fye ne parut pas partager son point de vue, à supposer même qu'il en ait eu la moindre idée. Au contraire, la réponse spontanée de Kurogané l'avait énormément choqué car il ne disait plus rien, et sur son visage enfantin, ses grands yeux bleus étaient obscurcis par des sourcils froncés sur une peur comme il n'aurait jamais dû en connaître à son âge.

- C… Comment… ? murmura-t-il.

Gêné, Kurogané passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se masser calmement les tempes. Où était-il tombé ? Il regarda rapidement la petite pièce autour de lui : du mur de pierre, du mur de pierre, et encore du mur de pierre. Pas de porte. Joyeux. Il décida cependant de répondre franchement à une question plutôt que de s'en poser d'autres, et reporta son regard sur le petit blond qui ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. Son expression enthousiaste avait laissé place à de la crainte et de la méfiance.

- Du calme, marmonna le brun. J'sais pas qui tu es. C'est juste que je voyage de dimensions en dimensions avec plusieurs compagnons, et que l'un d'eux est ton double version adulte. Ou presque. Et il s'appelle Fye et c'est un magicien.

Son explication aurait pu, semblait-il, faire autant d'effet au gamin que s'il lui avait dit qu'il était un poisson-chat qui apprenait à voler. Mais au moins, il ne le regardait plus avec méfiance… Juste avec un peu d'incrédulité. Kurogané soupira.

- Je sais, reprit-il, selon le monde dans lequel tu vis, ça peut paraître absurde, mais…  
- Non c'est pas ça, le coupa l'enfant. Je veux dire…

Devant son hésitation, Kurogané leva un sourcil interrogateur, qui lui donna sûrement un air plus sévère car le blond parut paniquer :

- Euh… Fye, vous avez dit Fye, hein ? Un double, comme moi ?  
- Oui… répondit le ninja avec lassitude.  
- Je… Les différentes dimensions, je connais, j'ai lu des écrits dessus, donc non, ce n'est pas absurde, et puis ça explique mieux ce que vous faisiez dans la Cité.  
- Alors pourquoi cette surprise ?  
- Oh, ben…

L'enfant frotta sa tête blonde tout en offrant un sourire désolé au jeune adulte, expression enfantine qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un…

- C'est juste que… Ca surprend toujours, quand même, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaît son double, alors…

Il parlait avec certitude, mais Kurogané ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il mentait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais le temps lui manquait pour pousser la question plus loin, et il s'intéressa à nouveau à la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était bien assis sur une paillasse, recouverte de quelques couvertures et tassée dans un coin. Eclairés par trois torches, quelques objets quelconques tels que des récipients et des livres gisaient sur le sol, à défaut de meuble ou de table pour les ranger. En vérité, une bien maigre installation.

- Surpris, Kuro-pi-san ? intervint le jeune blond en reprenant confiance et sourire exagéré.

Kurogané laissa juste s'échapper un soupir résigné. Il aurait dû le savoir que c'était inscrit dans les gènes du Fye d'être incapable d'appeler un Kurogané « Kurogané »… Et puis il n'avait pas la moindre envie de relever.

- C'est « Kurogané », articula-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Et non, pas surpris, plutôt perdu. Où sommes-nous, et que s'est-il passé ?

Le blond se laissa tomber à même le sol pour s'asseoir en tailleur face au ninja. La différence de taille était telle que ce dernier devait baisser la tête tandis que l'autre au contraire devait la garder levée pour lui parler ; mais l'enfant ne paraissait pas le moins du monde intimidé. Plutôt ravi de sa compagnie.

- Ah, si vous êtes un voyageur, vous devez pas être bien au courant. Ici, c'est la cité ancienne d'Astralis. Honnêtement, vous auriez pu choisir mieux…  
- J'ai pas particulièrement choisi, marmonna entre ses dents le brun en se projetant un souvenir grinçant de la sorcière des Dimensions.  
- Ah. Pas de chance alors. En tout cas, la Cité Ancienne, c'est pas une bonne idée. Les Ombres vous ont vu, et forcément vous les avez attirées, et si vous étiez pas arrivé devant cette cabane, vous seriez devenu bêtement comme elles avant que j'aie pu sortir et éclairer. Elles allaient aspirer votre énergie. Voilà. Et vos compagnons ?  
- Mes compagnons ?  
- Oui, Kuro-ron-san a dit qu'il voyageait avec des compagnons. Ils sont où ?  
- Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir, grogna le brun. T'as pas vu une gamine pas très en forme, un autre gamin qui veille sur elle comme si elle risquait de se briser à tout moment, un blond comme toi avec dix ans de plus et une bestiole blanche avec des oreilles de lapin qui saute partout ?

L'enfant pencha sa tête blonde sur le côté, visiblement amusé, avant de répondre :

- Non, je n'ai trouvé qu'un grand monsieur ténébreux qui grogne tout le temps.

Une sincère irritation fit suite à sa déclaration, et le blondinet aurait pu finir étranglé s'il n'avait pas trouvé à ajouter tout de suite après, sans faire attention au rouge qui colorait dangereusement les joues du ninja :

- En tout cas vous êtes drôlement lourd hein. Ca a pas été drôle de vous traîner jusqu'ici. J'ai dû vous faire tomber de l'escalier, là.

Calmé par la révélation, Kurogané suivit du regard la direction indiquée par le petit blond pour découvrir un court escalier en terre dans un coin de la pièce, donnant sur une trappe, qui lui avait échappé. Il comprit que s'il n'avait pas vu la moindre porte auparavant, c'était simplement parce qu'on entrait par des trappes disposées sur les toits. Se frottant vaguement la tête, il répondit :

- Ceci explique au moins pourquoi j'ai mal au crâne. Mais si tu pouvais expliquer plus en détails, ajouta-t-il sans faire attention à la mine gênée de l'enfant, ça m'arrangerait. Que sont les choses que tu appelles les Ombres ?  
- Aaah…

L'enfant ôta quelques mèches de son visage en offrant son plus beau sourire.

- C'est un peu compliqué, je suppose…

--

_Il était une fois un beau royaume où chacun avait une chance de vivre en paix et trouver le bonheur. _

Jusqu'ici, Kurogané approuvait en baillant.

_Ce royaume était gouverné par un roi et sa reine, tous deux sages et méritants de la couronne qu'ils portaient, et leurs bonnes grâces s'étendaient aux confins du royaume dit « Blanc » d'Astralis, car tout était blanc et argenté, des cimes brillantes des sapins aux cours d'eau glacée. Tous les dix ans cependant, un évènement étrange et important se produisait : tout le froid, toute la mélancolie bleutée et tous les problèmes de tous les jours accumulés pendant ces années prenaient fin en un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, laissant une Terre neuve et nouvelle pour tout reprendre à zéro._

_Cette nuit-là, appelée depuis des origines lointaines Noël…_

(et cette fois Kurogané se montra plus intéressé)

_Cette nuit-là, le blanc devenait vert, le gris du ciel, bleu, et la neige fondait sur l'herbe. « Tout ce qui est mort reprend vie » ; le paysage changeait jusqu'à ce que la neige retombe, et les habitants de Blanc d'Astralis pouvaient prendre leur nouveau départ. Cette nuit « bénie » était bien sûr fêtée comme il se devait par tous les habitants, sans exception, et pour être en mesure de danser, chanter, boire et manger toute la nuit, des milliers de lumières, colorées ou non, étaient placées partout… Sur les maisons, dans les rues, aux murs, sur les arbres… En cette nuit de renouveau, tout le royaume était tellement lumineux que l'on se croyait en plein jour et qu'il était bien difficile de voir l'aube arriver. Mais personne ne s'en souciait, car l'idée même était que cette nuit était la dernière avant « autre chose » : de nouveaux espoirs, de nouvelles chansons. Une nouvelle chance. _

- Je suppose qu'il se passe un truc qui casse tout dans ton histoire, parce que pour l'instant, je le reconnais pas trop ton royaume, coupa Kurogané. Il n'y a pas un méchant, ou quelque chose comme ça, qui arrive et qui tue le gentil roi comme dans tous les contes de fée ?  
- Euh… Les contes de fée ?  
- Non laisse tomber, t'as pas connu apparemment…  
- En fait, fit l'enfant après un court silence, il n'y a pas vraiment eu de méchant… Ou je ne sais pas trop…

_Un soir, cependant, juste à la veillée de Noël, la reine qui était enceinte accoucha… De deux jumeaux. Et juste cette nuit-là, comme les habitants faisaient plus que jamais la fête, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, toutes en même temps dans tout le royaume. Des hommes, des femmes_ _et même des enfants disparurent dans l'obscurité, et les torches que l'on alluma par la suite ne permirent pas de les retrouver. Devant la panique qui avait gagné les habitants, le roi leur demanda d'attendre le lever du jour afin de mener des recherches actives…_

_Mais le jour jamais plus ne se leva._

_Et la Terreur finit de gagner les cœurs quand les disparus revinrent._

- Mais ils ont été retrouvés alors ?  
- Kuro-puu-san, quand on raconte une histoire aux enfants, ils attendent patiemment la suite, vous savez.  
- Humph. C'est bon, continue. Mais j'ai un magicien, deux gamins et une peluche à retrouver moi.  
- Si c'est un magicien, il n'est pas dans la cité ancienne, je ne ressens aucune force magique aux alentours.  
- Ah toi aussi tu… ?  
- Au moins, ils ne sont pas aux prises avec les Ombres. Mais…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais _lui_ pourrait avoir des problèmes…

_Si la pénombre s'était abattue sur tout le Royaume anciennement dit Blanc faute de jour, personne ne s'attendait à ce que des mouvements se créent dans l'ombre… Partout où elles pouvaient se mouvoir, les Ombres rampaient, et dans les gémissements qu'elles poussaient, des mères reconnurent leurs enfants, des hommes leur femme, des jeunes filles leur fiancé. Fous de douleur, des habitants d'Astralis se jetèrent sans réfléchir dans les masses mouvantes, et ce fut ainsi que les autres découvrirent avec horreur que les Ombres « dévoraient » tous ceux qu'elles pouvaient surprendre dans l'obscurité, comme elles dévoraient la lumière, et comme la mort dévorait la vie… Quand auparavant Noël était symbole de la vie et du renouveau, une nouvelle malédiction faisait l'inverse, même si de neige et de blanc, il n'y avait plus de trace. _

_Dans la douleur, la peine et les pleurs, les Astraliens du Royaume anciennement Blanc reportèrent la faute sur leurs dirigeants. Et bien vite, on associa la catastrophe à la naissance des jumeaux, car ce cas de naissance était rare, et la coïncidence troublante. Ainsi les deux enfants furent-ils associés à une terrible malédiction._

_Et si le roi faisait son possible pour calmer les foules et tenter de bannir une telle superstition, des prêtres, conscients que la population attendait quelque chose d'eux, gonflèrent quant à eux les masses de haine et de colère, en affirmant que le seul moyen de retrouver la Lumière du Royaume serait d'anéantir les jumeaux. Le Grand Prêtre lui-même, autrefois conseiller fidèle du roi et homme réputé pour sa sagesse, apprit au peuple que la Magie habitait un des deux enfants, et énonça alors cette prophétie :_

« Pour la Lumière perdue l'Enfant qui en son sein porte Magie aux Ténèbres se donnera »

_Il mourut peu après sans que l'on puisse expliquer pourquoi ni comment… Et ses paroles furent interprétées par la fureur et la peur des Hommes, plongeant à tout jamais les cœurs dans des ténèbres inextricables._

_La belle cité d'Astralis qui entourait le château fut désertée, et demeurée emplie des seules Ombres elle devint « la Cité Ancienne », sans plus de considération pour ses richesses et ses joies passées. Tout le royaume se réunit dans les bas villages, où jamais tant de venin ne fut craché, et dans les coins sans lumière d'une seule torche l'Homme devenu fou à bien des reprises fit couler le sang. Le Désespoir et la Peur étaient devenus seuls mots d'ordres dans les ruelles sombres. Et immanquablement, les regards noirs se tournèrent au fur et à mesure vers le château où, abandonnés et impuissants, le roi et sa reine protégeaient avec ce qu'il leur restait de remparts leurs deux enfants. _

_Cinq années étaient passées sur la vie morne et noire des habitants entassés dans des cabanes, à l'abri des Ombres. La belle Astralis n'était plus. Et dans le froid mordant pourtant sans neige, un jour les habitants prirent les armes, avec pour seul mot d'ordre la prophétie du feu Grand Prêtre qui leur cautionnait un meurtre : celui du jumeau maudit et de tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur chemin._

_Ainsi au nom de la Lumière l'Homme versa à nouveau le sang, sans un regard pour la vie qu'il anéantissait mieux que les Ombres. Le Roi lui-même fut tué sans considération pour les bienfaits qu'autrefois il avait répandus sur l'ancien Blanc royaume d'Astralis. _

- Et la reine ? immisça Kurogané.

Mais l'enfant, tête baissée et yeux cachés par les mèches blondes, ne répondit pas. Le récit s'était achevé sur une note que vraisemblablement l'enfant n'avait pas voulu faire sonner – mélange d'inconscience immature, et de douleur bien trop mature.

Comprenant la place du petit blond dans le récit que celui-ci venait de faire, le brun soupira très légèrement, gêné. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment de perte, celui qu'on ne peut que traîner toute sa vie comme un boulet bien trop lourd. Il tendit la main vers le visage de l'enfant pour lui relever le visage, et dit doucement :

- Ta mère est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

De surprise, le blondinet écarquilla ses yeux profonds – oh, tellement comme un autre magicien -, et tandis qu'il les fermait pour offrir un nouveau sourire, une larme y mourut. Regardant le visage d'un enfant fort et fragile à la fois, Kurogané ne put s'empêcher de comparer encore une fois autant de paradoxes au Fye qu'il connaissait… Ou plutôt essayait de connaître.

- Kuro-pii-san avait déjà compris, dit l'enfant d'une voix quelque peu étranglée. Il aurait pu me le dire avant.  
- Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

Le ninja n'obtint aucune réponse, et les mèches blondes cachaient à nouveau les yeux cobalt. Il soupira.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure ne pas ressentir de force magique aux alentours, reprit-il. Tu es le jumeau possédant cette magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond acquiesça en silence, mais il avait relevé la tête et plus aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage. Il attendait que Kurogané continue, même s'il savait vraisemblablement où il voulait en venir au bout du compte.

- Pourquoi es-tu alors seul ici ? Tu as pu t'échapper ? Et ton…  
- Mon frère est mort aussi, s'étant sacrifié pour que _je_ survive en se faisant passer pour moi.

Un court silence suivit, pendant lequel Kurogané dévisagea une nouvelle fois son jeune auteur. Le visage de celui-ci était fermé et impassible, mais le brun pouvait ressentir la crispation retenant de nouvelles larmes et le désespoir qui aurait dû accompagner cette déclaration si peu ordinaire.

- Il s'est sacrifié, répéta le blond en brisant le contact visuel, gêné. Et il m'a fait promettre de survivre. Avant que lui meure. A ma place. Qui est le plus cruel, de lui ou des hommes qui venaient nous tuer, finalement…

Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide comme il disait cela, mais même si Kurogané ne disait plus rien, il se reprit brusquement, et se redressa en souriant de manière encore plus douloureuse :

- Ah ! Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, Kuro-chu-san ! Vous n'êtes même pas de ce monde, ça ne doit pas vous intéresser !  
- Non, répondit le brun, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé des explications. Je ne regrette que le relent de souvenirs que cela t'a apporté.

L'enfant regarda son aîné avec curiosité, mais il ne souriait déjà plus. Et comme s'il se sentait en confiance, il parut se détendre enfin pour la première fois.

- Yuui est mort en prenant mon nom, murmura-t-il presque. Il m'a laissé le sien, et il m'a dit de trouver le bonheur. (1)

Il releva la tête vers le ninja.

- Il ne m'a pas dit où. Et il m'a laissé. Les habitants n'ont même pas cherché à savoir s'ils avaient bien le jumeau qu'ils voulaient, c'était comme… Comme s'ils étaient… fous ? Est-ce qu'on peut devenir fou comme ça, Kuro-pyu-san ? Est-ce qu'on peut vouloir tuer sans réfléchir ?  
- Beaucoup de choses sont possibles à l'Homme, répondit gravement son aîné. Et pas forcément des bonnes.  
- Hum…  
- Tu leur en veux ?

Etrangement, le jeune garçon parut sincèrement surpris à la question. Tellement qu'il ne répondit rien sur le moment, et que Kurogané se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Ces hommes… Tu ressens le désir de te venger ?  
- Me… Venger… répéta enfin le blondinet. En les tuant ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais… Est-ce que ça ne me rendrait pas fou comme eux ? Et si je deviens fou, je trouverai le bonheur, comme mon frère le voulait ?

Cette fois, ce fut Kurogané qui ne trouva rien à répondre. Les quelques mots naïfs de l'enfant avaient fait résonner en lui autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé à voir à la mort de sa propre mère. Peut-être lui-même s'était-il retrouvé au bord de la folie. Peut-être serait-il devenu effectivement fou si la princesse Tomoyo n'était pas arrivée à ce moment. Mais il avait bien nourri un intense besoin de vengeance envers l'assassin de ses parents dès cet instant, et le voyage à travers les dimensions qu'il poursuivait avec ses compagnons de fortune ou d'infortune n'était devenu une quête qu'au seul moment où l'espoir de pouvoir le tuer lui avait été donné.

Lui qui avait si souvent tué sans réfléchir, sans se poser de question sur les larmes qui pourraient couler en plus du sang… Regardait à présent avec comme un brin de… Nostalgie ? … Un enfant, l'image même de son magicien de compagnon, qui n'avait plus rien, et qui n'avait pas eu jusqu'ici besoin de l'espoir de se venger pour survivre. Enfant qui dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus et curieux le brun, plongé dans sa stupeur. Et la douceur de ses traits légers, enfantins, contribuait de manière insolite à donner un sentiment de défaite au tableau.

- Tu leur pardonnerais, alors ? dit enfin le ninja, et à sa propre surprise, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas, Kuro-san, répondit l'enfant, l'air à la fois intimidé et effrayé. Je ne sais pas, mais… Peut-être que les hommes sont méchants, ou… Peut-être qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte. … Est-ce que Kuro-sama est triste ?

Kurogané sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose d'humide avait glissé sur sa joue, et il l'essuya rapidement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cela lui échappait maintenant ?

- Non, répondit-il, et aussitôt il se dit que quelque part, il ne valait pas mieux que son Fye pour les mensonges. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici maintenant toi ? Tu te caches ?  
- Ah, oui ! Astralis ne va pas mieux, et ils ont compris leur erreur, et maintenant ils me recherchent. C'est pour ça que je me cache ici, et Kuro-san, mon double est peut-être plus âgé que moi, mais s'il a mon visage, c'est peut-être suffisant pour eux…

A ces mots, Kurogané écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement.

- Quoi ?! hurla-t-il presque. Tu veux dire que…  
- Il ne risque rien pour l'instant ! s'écria le petit Fye. C'est le moment où la lune est cachée par les nuages, et où les Ombres s'étendent un peu plus. Les habitants ne sortent que très peu, et comme vous avez dit que mon double est aussi un magicien, il pourra repousser les Ombres en faisant un peu de lumière !

Mais ces nouvelles paroles ne purent que paralyser le brun.

- Fye, nom de Dieu, pour une fois, utilise ta magie…

--

Si cette fois Kurogané se trouvait à l'abri de lumière, le même malaise qu'il avait eu en arrivant dans ce paysage mort l'habitait, comme il traversait la Cité Ancienne accompagné du petit double de son magicien. En vérité, « escorté » correspondrait davantage à la situation. C'était justement ce à quoi pensait avec une légère irritation le ninja, comme il suivait le gamin et la boule de lumière qu'il avait créé.

Les Ombres semblaient mourir sur leur passage, même si l'obscurité ne cessait jamais de se mouvoir autour d'eux, et les mêmes murmures que Kurogané avait déjà entendus se faisaient toujours plus plaintifs.

- Pourquoi passent-elles leur temps à répéter « Noël » ? fit-il, agacé et mal à l'aise.  
- Hum… Il paraît que c'est bientôt la nuit de Noël, répondit l'enfant en un murmure.

Ce ton n'échappa pas à Kurogané.

- Tu as peur de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bien sûr, qu'on nous trouve ! Ca irait aussi mal pour Kuro-rin-san, vu qu'il est avec moi !

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, mais beaucoup de choses lui venaient à l'esprit. Le blondinet paraissait effectivement plus inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec un habitant que des quelques milliers d'Ombres qui les encerclaient continuellement… Quoique Kurogané avait l'impression de pouvoir comprendre pourquoi : au moins, les Ombres, on pouvait les repousser d'une manière bien _claire_… Et puis on ne pouvait pas les tuer, une tentation de moins, n'est-ce pas.

Mais en vérité, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire…

- Dis donc gamin, interpella le ninja, si t'as tellement peur de te faire coincer, pourquoi tu m'as si facilement amené dans ta planque ?

Sa question réussit à stopper l'enfant dans sa marche décidée, mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

- Tu serais pas comme un certain Fye de ma connaissance… insista Kurogané. Ne _pouvant_ pas mourir, mais n'essayant pas de freiner l'adversité ?

Cette fois, l'enfant tourna la tête vers le guerrier. A la lueur de sa lumière, il semblait plus pâle encore, presque comme un fantôme défiant l'obscurité… Mais son regard n'était que tristesse.

- Je voulais croire… murmura-t-il, que monsieur le grand ténébreux serait… Différent ?

Même si Kurogané avait su quoi répondre, il n'en aurait jamais eu l'occasion : à l'instant même, les bruits d'une agitation non lointaine retint fortement l'attention de l'enfant.

- Ca vient du château, dit celui-ci tout bas. La lune commence à sortir.  
- Il y en a qui se sont installés là-bas ? s'étonna le ninja.  
- Hum, non, mais ils y vont quelques fois… Pour un grand rassemblement ou quelque chose d'important…  
- Un rassemblement ? Mais tu crois pas que…

Ninja et enfant échangèrent un regard catastrophé, signe que tous deux pensaient bien à la même chose.

- Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent lui faire ? s'écria Kurogané en s'élançant vers l'extrémité de la falaise. Et les gosses ?  
- Chut, Kuro-rin-san ! Moins de bruit ! Si vous vous faites attraper, vous ne pourrez pas les aider !

Le brun serra les dents, mais suivit néanmoins l'exemple de l'enfant qui descendit lentement et silencieusement en contrebas, avant de se plaquer au sol derrière des buissons pour observer à une distance raisonnable. Là, il fit éteindre sa boule de lumière, car l'endroit était abondamment éclairé par des torches, et aucune Ombre ne semblait rester. Kurogané vit ainsi s'agiter une bonne centaine de personnes devant la grande porte de l'immense bâtiment de pierres. La plupart tenaient de nouvelles torches, et ils paraissaient écouter un homme joufflu qui s'exprimait avec véhémence.

- C'est le prêtre Jiro, informa doucement le petit blond. Il est très important, et ça fait longtemps qu'il me traque. Il a l'air très énervé…  
- Il a l'air d'un crétin. Et en tout cas, je ne les vois nulle part, souffla Kurogané.  
- Ils ne doivent pas être loin. Je ressens une force magique très conséquente ici… Peut-être… Qu'ils sont enfermés dans le château.  
- Au moins il y a une chance pour qu'ils soient tous saufs… Il faudrait qu'on puisse se rapprocher…

Et sans attendre de réponse, le guerrier se redressa légèrement pour s'avancer jusqu'à un rocher plus proche. Paniqué, l'enfant le suivit à la trace, et attrapa même un pan de sa cape une fois derrière ledit rocher.

- T'inquiète pas, tenta de le calmer Kurogané de son habituel ton bourru, c'est pas ces quelques andouilles qui vont me faire peur.  
- Mais ils sont au moins deux cents !

Un sourire de loup se dessina sur les lèvres du ninja.

- Tant mieux, fit-il.

--

- Ils veulent faire quoi ??  
- Chuuut, moins fort Kuro-sama !

L'enfant magicien était très nerveux. Convaincre le ninja de ne pas aller à l'assaut des Astraliens – chose rendue plus aisée grâce à l'argument du manque d'arme – pour s'infiltrer dans le château par un souterrain secret n'avait pas été un jeu d'enfant, mais en plus, cela revenait à présent à traîner un ninja frustré entre des murs bourrés d'ennemis. Et la situation devenait inquiétante.

- Quoi, moins fort ? D'abord on ne les trouve pas dans les cachots alors qu'on entend partout parler d'un « magicien démon », et maintenant tu m'annonces que ce qu'ils veulent, c'est « immoler le magicien par la lumière » ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- C'est la dernière invention du prêtre Jiro… répondit tristement l'enfant. Comme quoi l'enfant des Ombres doit être banni par la lumière…  
- Banni par la lumière… Et ils font ça comment ?

Le blond haussa les épaules dans un mélange de nonchalance et de résignation.

- Ce sont de bien grands mots pour désigner le bûcher.  
- Le bûch… MON magicien ?! MAIS JE VAIS TE ME LES…  
- Hé ! Qui va là ?

L'enfant, affolé, trouva un maigre refuge en se cachant derrière les jambes du ninja, tandis que deux Astraliens se dirigeaient hostilement vers eux, épées rustiques à la main.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et quel est cet enfant que vous cachez ?

Kurogané leva les yeux au ciel, mais en vérité, un sourire inquiétant qui lui avait échappé résumait bien mieux son état d'esprit.

- Bon hé bien, pas de chance, on va pas pouvoir faire autrement.

Il prit le temps de faire craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

--

- Kuro-rin-sama est drôlement fort ! S'extasiait un petit blondinet dans les couloirs mal éclairés du vieux château.  
- Bah, c'était des pleutres… Et au moins maintenant, j'ai une arme, pas terrible, mais une arme, et une information.

L'enfant fit une légère moue.

- Tout de même, Kuro-puu-san, c'était pas facile de comprendre ce qu'il disait, sans ses dents. Vous auriez pu les lui laisser.  
- Oh ça va… grommela le ninja. Il avait qu'à ne pas faire partie des abrutis qui ont capturé mon… Mes compagnons. Et là où il est maintenant il aura plus besoin de la ramener. Allez, dépêchons, que je les récupère et qu'on s'en aille !

Comme Kurogané s'engouffrait dans un nouveau couloir sombre, il ne vit pas la tristesse indéfinissable du sourire que le petit Fye affichait derrière lui en le regardant… Avant de se secouer, puis courir à sa suite sans plus attendre.

Le garde martyrisé ne s'était vraisemblablement pas senti le courage de mentir aux poings du ninja, et l'information qu'il avait marmonnée s'avéra véridique comme celui-ci apercevait derrière les barreaux du seul cachot de cette pièce sombre et sale de nouvelles mèches blondes.

- Hey !  
- Kuro-sama ! s'écria Fye en voyant le ninja arriver devant la prison. Tu es vivant !

Si ledit Kuro-sama était rassuré de voir également le reste de la troupe se redresser vigoureusement au fond de la prison, il était aussi particulièrement troublé par l'expression qu'il avait saisie sur le visage du magicien… Et plein d'une joie étrange. Celle d'avoir eu raison, et d'avoir aperçu un _vrai_ sourire de soulagement sur ce visage habituellement si fermé.

- Kuro-puu ! Kuro-puu est là ! fit Mokona en sautillant frénétiquement.  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre la bestiole ! C'est Kurogané !  
- Kurogané-san ! Vous allez bien ? s'écrièrent en chœur Syaoran et sa princesse.  
- Mokona savait que Kurogané viendrait tous nous sauver !

Le ninja ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, au moins du coin des lèvres. C'est qu'il avait failli avoir peur, avec ces histoires de fous… Et le silence que gardait Fye en le regardant avec ce même sourire, ça valait bien tous surnoms du monde.

- Bon, fit-il enfin, je vous sors d'ici et on décampe. Je peux déjà plus les voir en peinture ici.  
- Ahh, Kuro-chan a fait connaissance aussi avec les aimables autochtones ?

Se souvenant du Fye version enfant qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, et qui se tenait timidement dissimulé contre le mur, le brun répondit :

- Pas tout à fait… commença-t-il. Mais dis moi, tu serais pas là-dedans parce qu'on t'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre par hasard ?  
- Euh… En fait on est arrivés en pleine réunion importante, alors déjà ça a jeté un froid…  
- Et ils ont regardé méchamment Mokona ! Puu !  
- Oui, et alors quand ça a été mon tour, j'ai cru qu'ils voyaient un fantôme !  
- Ces gens sont terrifiants, s'écria la princesse Sakura. Ils se sont soudain mis à hurler, et ils ont attrapé Fye-san en criant « le démon ! Le démon se livre à nous ! ».  
- Puis ils nous ont attrapé aussi, renchérit Syaoran, disant que nous étions ses compagnons démoniaques…  
- Pour la bestiole, je dis pas…  
- Kyaah ! Kurogané est méchant !

Fye rit doucement, et il sembla à Kurogané que c'était encore un peu vrai, dans ce qu'il restait de son soulagement. Et effectivement…

- Aucune nouvelle d'un grand monsieur ténébreux par contre, dit-il. Avec ces histoires d'Ombres vivantes aux alentours, _on_ se posait des questions…  
- Grand monsieur ténébreux hein…  
- Mh ?

Kurogané se recula et fit signe au petit blond de se montrer.

- Coupe lui la chique un peu, fit-il.  
- Kuro-chan ? Qu'est-ce que…

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'enfant dut se dire qu'il allait bien devoir un jour se montrer au petit groupe, et il fit quelques pas vers les barreaux. Le silence complet s'installa, et deux paires d'yeux profonds comme le plus brumeux des océans se rencontrèrent… Et ne se quittèrent plus.

Kurogané observa tour à tour les réactions pouvant se lire sur les visages des blonds. Et si l'enfant ne témoignait que d'une grande timidité, et d'une extrême curiosité, l'adulte, lui… En premier lieu, en voyant l'enfant, il n'était que stupeur – et cela lui avait effectivement « coupé la chique ». Puis, comme ils s'observaient respectivement, il y eut d'abord l'anxiété… La curiosité… La mélancolie… Jusqu'à enfin la tristesse. Le ninja aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pénétrer plus loin dans ces yeux saphirs aux milles reflets, pour savoir à quoi donc Fye pouvait bien penser pour ressentir une telle tristesse en voyant son double enfant. Mais des exclamations des trois autres coupèrent toute investigation supplémentaire :

- ça alors, on dirait vraiment Fye-san ! s'écria le jeune garçon brun.  
- Comme il est mignon ! sourit Sakura.  
- Un autre Fye ! Un autre Fye ! Puu !

Fye aussi réagit, et un sourire tout aussi triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Alors c'est pour toi qu'on me prenait, fit-il. Malgré la différence d'âge.  
- L'âge ne fait pas la différence, répondit le petit blond, encore un peu timidement. Ils estiment que mon visage suffit, puisque avec ma magie, je pourrais les tromper.  
- Ah… Je vois.

A quel point Fye « voyait » et quels points communs pouvait-il avoir avec son petit double ? C'était ce que Kurogané aurait bien aimé savoir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour un tel sujet. D'ailleurs…

- Mais avec Kuro-to-san, ajouta l'enfant en offrant un grand sourire, tout le monde est sauvé !

Le ninja leva les yeux au ciel, et le petit groupe se mit à rire.

- Il a cassé la figure à des gardes hein !  
- Je n'en doute pas, glissa Fye adulte avec un certain sourire.  
- C'est parce que Kuro-puu-san était très inquiet pour ses compagnons, et pour SON magicien !  
- Oooh…  
- DE QU… QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES SALE GOSSE ?

L'enfant fit la moue, et si le ninja ne put rien répliquer, ce ne fut ni à cause du rire de Mokona, ni à cause des sourires en coin des deux gosses, ni à cause de sa réponse… Mais bien à cause du regard mi-heureux mi-effrayé que lui lançait Fye.

- Ne, c'est pas ce que m'avait dit Kuro-puu-san ? Quand j'ai parlé de… Oh ! LE BUCHER !  
- Hein ? Où ça ?  
- Il faut se dépêcher, la lune doit être complètement sortie maintenant, ils vont sûrement venir pour vous chercher !  
- Exact, fit le ninja en reprenant son sens pratique. Comment on fait pour ouvrir cette chose ?

Il allait songer à s'y mettre par la force, quand un tintement retentit à ses côtés.

- Je suis sûr que Kuro-rin-sama voulait casser lui-même les barreaux en fer, plutôt que d'utiliser les clés que j'ai pris au garde à qui il a cassé les dents !  
- Hyuu... Kuro-rin-sama est un rebelle…

L'évasion allait finalement s'avérer plus longue que prévu…

--

Kurogané commençait à se demander si cela ne tenait pas du miracle s'ils n'étaient stoppés par aucun Astralien. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils couraient, guidés par l'enfant dans les couloirs humides qu'il semblait connaître comme sa poche, le petit groupe – enfin, surtout la bestiole – faisait sans cesse plus de bruit, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'une quelconque opposition. Le ninja se sentait tout de même un peu frustré. Il aurait bien apprécié de donner son « poing » de vue à ce peuple de tortionnaires de gosse.

- Ils doivent être en train de préparer la cérémonie, les informa le petit blond.  
- La cérémonie ? répéta son double adulte.  
- Oui, pour eux c'est une fête… Depuis le temps qu'ils me cherchent.

Mal à l'aise, le petit groupe n'osa pas répliquer, et de toute façon, le visage fermé de l'enfant signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. Pourtant...

- Est-ce qu'on va… Quitter ce monde maintenant ? demanda timidement la princesse.  
- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment une raison d'y rester ? grogna le ninja en lançant un regard à Mokona.  
- Mokona a senti la présence d'une plume !  
- Et merde…

Comme ils étaient arrivés dans un nouveau couloir désert et que le petit Fye disait au grand d'attraper une torche, il leva un regard interrogateur vers la bestiole.

- Une plume ? demanda-t-il. C'est ce que vous cherchez ?  
- Oui, répondit Sakura en souriant. Ce sont les fragments de ma mémoire que j'ai perdus, et Syaoran-kun, Fye-san, Kurogané-san et Moko-chan m'aident à les récupérer dans différentes dimensions.  
- Elles dégagent généralement une grande puissance magique, renchérit Fye. Tu n'aurais pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça ?

L'enfant parut réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre en secouant la tête d'un air désolé :

- Non, je n'ai jamais trouvé de magie dans ce pays. Mais… Je ne suis pas très expérimenté, parce que je n'arrive pas à avoir accès à tous les livres de la Bibliothèque du château, elle est très bien gardée parce qu'il y a des sujets que les prêtres appellent « tabous » et je sais pas ce que c'est, et…

Kurogané posa sa main sur la tête blonde pour le faire taire.

- Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit, dit-il. Si tu n'as pas ressenti la présence d'une plume, tant pis, de toute façon on se débrouille toujours.

Levant ses grands yeux bleus vers les autres membres du groupe comme pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient, le blondinet finit par répondre à leurs sourires et reprendre un peu plus de confiance en lui.

- D'accord, mais… Je veux vous aider ! s'exclama-t-il. Au moins ça… Avant que vous partiez…

Même s'ils le voulaient, aucun ne put lui répondre. Car au moment même où ils sortaient enfin du long tunnel pour respirer l'air libre, une voix vigoureuse claqua :

- Attrapez-les !

La dernière chose qu'ils virent… Fut du noir, et rien que du noir.

--

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ouvrant les yeux, Kurogané les referma aussitôt en serrant les dents à la douleur lancinante qui l'avait pris à la tête. Tandis qu'il jurait, tout lui revint de manière efficace : on leur avait tendu une embuscade, et pour sa part, on l'avait assommé par derrière. Qui que ce soit, le ninja se sentait une furieuse envie de lui exprimer sa façon de penser.

- Ils se réveillent.

Remis de sa surprise, il releva la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché, à l'aide de grosses cordes. Devant lui se tenait le gros joufflu que le petit double de Fye avait présenté comme étant « le prêtre Jiro ». Kurogané lui trouvait une tête à claques. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser après avoir examiné le ninja, pour clamer d'une voix forte :

- Mes amis ! Nous sommes à ce jour sur le point de déjouer une trahison du jumeau maudit, qui croyait pouvoir nous tromper avec ses compagnons démoniaques !  
- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les compagnons démoniaques ? grogna le brun.  
- Silence, traître ! Tu as pactisé avec le démon, tu périras après lui !

Ce fut le moment où Kurogané vit enfin le reste de ses compagnons. Si Sakura et Syaoran étaient attachés de la même manière que lui, Mokona tremblant dans le capuchon de la princesse, Fye et son petit double étaient quant à eux ligotés… Sur un bûcher.

- Nom de D… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES SUR LE POINT DE FAIRE ABRUTIS ! hurla-t-il en se débattant furieusement, mais inutilement contre des cordes si serrées.  
- J'ai dit SILENCE ! répondit sur le même ton le prêtre. Nous savons tous ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire ! Nous allons réparer l'erreur que nous avons commise il y a dix ans de cela ! C'est-à-dire anéantir définitivement les jumeaux maudits !  
- Non !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'enfant blond qui reprenaient encore difficilement ses esprits.

- Il n'y a que moi, dit-il. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça, ils… Ils ne sont même pas de ce monde ! Et lui n'est pas mon jumeau ! Laissez-les partir ! Vous m'avez, alors laissez-les !  
- Bon sang, mais SILENCE ! s'énerva Jiro, et ses bajoues sautèrent comme il s'agitait.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes, gamin ! s'écria Kurogané. Ton frère voulait que tu vives, et tu veux abandonner maintenant ?  
- Silence !

Comme il disait cela, l'enfant baissa les yeux, mais il rencontra à la place ceux de Fye. Son Fye. Qui le fixait, presque choqué, des larmes sur le point de couler de ses beaux yeux exorbités.

- Je… Il n'y a rien à faire, répondit l'enfant d'une voix faible. S'ils me tuent, le jour reviendra, c'est… Mieux pour le bonheur de tous, non ?  
- Exactement !  
- Toi le débris, tu la fermes ! cria Kurogané, excédé, faisant s'étouffer d'indignation ledit débris. Et NON ce n'est pas le mieux ! Tout le monde a le droit à sa chance dans la vie, et tu n'y fais pas exception ! Tu n'es pas maudit, il n'y a pas de gosse qui ait à crever pour quelques abrutis aveuglés par leur haine ! _Qui_ a décidé cela à part eux-mêmes ?  
- Silence !

Mais Kurogané n'allait pas s'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il retenait sortait sous la force de la colère, et il lui parlait… Il parlait à Fye, et Fye, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi.

- Pourquoi une personne devrait abandonner sa vie parce qu'on a décidé pour lui que ce serait le mieux ?!  
- Mais… J'ai dit silence !  
- Ton frère voulait que tu trouves le bonheur !

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient sur le doux visage de l'enfant… Mais également sur celui du jeune adulte, qui baissa la tête pour essayer en vain de les cacher, ses mains étant liées.

- Ca suffit ! hurla le prêtre en désignant le ninja. Tuez cet insolent !  
- Kurogané-san !

L'homme désigné par le prêtre se précipita, arme à la main… Pour se faire envoyer au tapis par un pied de Fye comme il passait trop près.

- Ca, certainement pas, marmonna le blond sans plus faire attention aux quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.

Il aurait pu voir le sourire du ninja si le prêtre Jiro n'était pas devenu définitivement excédé. Celui arracha violemment une torche, et sans que qui que ce soit puisse bouger, la jeta sur Kurogané.

- NOOON !

Alors, « la lumière fut ».

Forte, violente, irrépressible comme le cri de désespoir que les deux Fye n'avaient pu retenir. Tous durent fermer les yeux, éblouis, et quand ils les rouvrirent, le petit groupe était libre… Et ils virent la source de lumière : l'enfant, comme à demi inconscient, flottait au dessus du sol, et tout son corps n'était que cette lumière, libre… Et puissante.

- Mekyo !

Eberlué, Kurogané ainsi que ses compagnons se tournèrent vers Mokona pour suivre son regard. Il avait raison. Peu à peu, la lumière se séparait en une sorte de sphère de l'enfant, et dans cette sphère, se trouvait la plume. Les habitants, dépassés, se serraient les uns contre les autres, soudain solidaires dans leur peur, car dans cette peur il y avait une sorte de fascination… Pour cette Magie qu'on leur avait appris à rejeter.

- La plume de Sakura-chan, murmura Fye revenu aux côtés du ninja. C'était donc en lui qu'elle était.  
- Et c'était donc ça, la « magie en son sein »… ajouta le brun pour lui-même.

La plume lentement se dirigea vers la princesse, et redressant les bras, ce fut comme si l'enfant la lui donnait. Quand la fusion soudain se fit, il y eut à nouveau un éblouissement fantastique, durant lequel tous entendirent les Ombres approcher, de leur murmure impitoyable :

_Noël… Noël… Noël !_

Les murmures devenaient des cris, et la lumière envahit tout l'espace, obligeant tous ceux présents à garder les yeux fermés.

Il y eut des cris légers.

Des soupirs.

Puis des cris de joie.

Et enfin, un long cri plaintif… Celui d'un enfant.

Et lorsque Kurogané rouvrit les yeux, il fut saisit par la vue du soleil qui se levait, les gens criant, riant et chantant, Syaoran auprès de sa princesse évanouie, et surtout, des gens se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais…

- Fye !

Le ninja se retourna pour voir son magicien se précipiter vers l'enfant… Gisant inanimé au sol.

- Bon sang, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant à la suite de son compagnon. Il est…  
- Non, il… Il respire, mais… Difficilement.

Kurogané pouvait clairement lire toute la détresse dans ses yeux profonds, tout le désespoir, comme s'il avait déjà vécu une telle scène, et impuissant, il le regarda serrer l'enfant contre lui.

- No… El…

Le brun et le blond bondirent d'un même élan.

- Ne parle pas, dit ce dernier à l'enfant dont les yeux s'étaient entr'ouverts avec difficulté.  
- C'est… Noël… Et le jour est re… Revenu… Les Omb… Bres sont li… Bres.  
- Mais c'est le jour du renouveau, non ? s'écria Kurogané avec anxiété. C'est ce que tu m'as dit ! Alors ne te laisse pas aller !

L'enfant sourit péniblement.

- C'est Noël… Jour… De ma naissance, et… De m… Ma mort… J'ai rendu… La lumière que… J'avais pr… Prise.  
- « Pour la Lumière perdue l'Enfant qui en son sein porte Magie… » Aux Ténèbres se donnera ! récita Kurogané, réalisant soudain.

Fye le regarda sans comprendre, mais comme son petit double dans ses bras sourit encore, il oublia.

Mais c'était son dernier sourire.

Un souffle après, l'enfant était mort.

- Non… souffla Fye.

Et il cacha ses yeux qui débordèrent de larmes. Mokona et Syaoran, qui avaient suivi la scène à l'écart, protégeant Sakura, baissèrent la tête.

Sans un mot, Kurogané prit doucement l'enfant inanimé dans ses bras, et le souleva. Il se tourna pour faire face aux habitants, qui, leur joie passée, s'étaient rassemblés près d'eux, et d'une voix où l'on sentait un douloureux mélange de dégoût, de colère et de tristesse, il leur lança :

- La voilà, votre lumière.

Certains baissèrent la tête à leur tour, et Kurogané se mit à crier :

- ET LES TENEBRES, C'EST VOUS BORDEL !

Personne n'osa répliquer, et de toute manière, Fye s'était relevé et avait posé une main sur le bras du ninja pour tenter de l'apaiser. D'un regard échangé, ils leur tournèrent le dos, l'enfant toujours dans les bras du brun, pour aller le déposer sur l'herbe nouvelle qui poussait à vue d'œil.

- Alors c'est ça, leur « Noël »… marmonna Kurogané.  
- Exactement.

Toute l'assistance sursauta à l'apparition de la sorcière des Dimensions dans une sorte d'ovale flottant dans les airs, mais Kurogané et Fye levèrent simplement la tête en silence.

- C'est toi, la sorcière… fit simplement le brun.  
- Oui, répondit-elle. Tu es moins vigoureux que d'habitude, dis-moi.  
- Vigoureux ? Si je l'étais, je ne respecterais pas le vœu de ce gamin, et je les tuerais tous d'un geste !  
- Ah… Son vœu, Kurogané…

Le ninja resta silencieux. Et quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard plein de tristesse et de questions de Fye. _Son_ Fye. Alors enfin il se leva, se tournant vers la sorcière.

- Oui, celui de pardonner je crois… Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

La femme sourit gentiment.

- Pour éviter tout dégât, répondit-elle néanmoins mystérieusement. La plume de Sakura est arrivée dans ce pays il y a dix ans de cela, juste à la naissance de cet enfant et de son frère.  
- Alors… C'est parce qu'il avait la plume… Qu'il est… Mort ? demanda Syaoran.  
- Oui. Une telle quantité d'énergie, dans un monde où la Magie n'existe pas, a aspiré tout ce que ce monde pouvait avoir à la place…  
- Donc, lorsqu'il a voulu utiliser sa magie en présence de Sakura, fit faiblement Fye, il a libéré la plume… Et tout ce qu'elle avait aspiré… Mais a rendu également toute son énergie vitale…  
- Donc en gros… Ce serait encore la faute de ce Fei Wong Reed, qui a éparpillé les plumes de la princesse… Mais pourquoi le gamin ? s'énerva Kurogané.  
- Parce que c'était sa fatalité en ce monde, dit Yuuko en baissant les yeux. Il devait mourir. Et tu ne pouvais changer cela, Kurogané.

Son regard d'ambre passa à Fye, lentement, et elle ajouta :

- On ne peut contrôler ni la Mort, ni la Vie.

Le silence retomba, même à l'arrière où les Astraliens n'en menaient plus large. Fye s'était laissé tomber à côté de l'enfant mort, et ses mèches blondes cachaient son visage et sa détresse.

Kurogané le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis il soupira, et se tourna vers la sorcière.

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça, son Destin ? fit-elle.  
- En ce monde, oui.  
- Alors sorcière, j'ai un vœu.

A ces mots, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui avec surprise, mais Yuuko sourit simplement.

- Lequel, Kurogané ? dit-elle.  
- Je veux… Que lui aussi, pour « Noël », ait droit à sa « nouvelle chance ».

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit, et Fye se leva sans quitter le ninja des yeux.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de ramener quelqu'un à la vie…  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande.  
- Ah… fit la femme d'un air entendu. Un Noël pour lui aussi, alors… Mh… Mais es-tu conscient qu'il va falloir en payer le prix, Kurogané ? Et que ce n'est pas… Rien ?  
- Oui.  
- Kuro-sama !

Cette fois, Fye s'était précipité vers son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? dit-il, paniqué.  
- Est-ce que tu es certain ? insista Yuuko sans faire attention à lui.

Kurogané regarda l'enfant, gisant inanimé à terre, puis Fye, à ses côtés. Il sonda un instant ces yeux bleus qui lui renvoyaient des questions et de l'inquiétude, puis il répondit enfin :

- Oui. Quel est le prix ?  
- Ta vie, Kurogané.  
- Non !

Les yeux écarquillés, Kurogané se retrouva face à un magicien désespéré, qui lui avait attrapé le bras et le serrait convulsivement, comme en proie à un terrible combat intérieur.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Kurogané – et le ninja nota avec surprise l'emploi de son nom entier. Ce serait… Abandonner ta vie ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas le comportement que tu haïssais ?

D'abord un peu choqué, le brun réagit enfin, et il ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Hé bien quoi, fit-il, tu réalises enfin ce que cela implique ?

Saisi, Fye baissa piteusement la tête, mais son compagnon l'obligea à lui faire face en lui relevant le menton doucement. Il n'ajouta rien, mais sourit à nouveau quand Fye lui murmura :

_- Pardon…_

Et en souriant à son tour, il ajouta à l'intention de la sorcière :

- Si l'on prend un peu de nos vies, cela suffira-t-il pour payer le prix ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle, et cela prendra moins à chacun.  
- Je… Veux payer aussi…  
- Princesse !

Les têtes se tournèrent encore, et vers la jeune Sakura cette fois, qui recouvrait lentement ses esprits.

- Mokona veut aussi !  
- Je marche aussi, ajouta Syaoran d'un air décidé.

Ils échangèrent tous un sourire.

- Alors, un renouveau pour l'enfant, c'est votre vœu, commença la sorcière.  
- Attendez !

Kurogané haussa un sourcil surpris et méfiant en voyant le prêtre Jiro s'avancer vers eux, suivi de quelques habitants. Il ne marchait plus la tête haute et fier comme le coq… Mais semblait aussi piteux que ceux qui le suivaient.

- Nous voudrions… « Payer » pour cela, dit-il.

Aux regards surpris des compagnons, il ajouta précipitamment :

- C'est notre faute, notre responsabilité, si l'enfant est mort ainsi, et nous préférons donner de notre vie, plutôt que de la vivre pleinement avec ce remord.  
- Oui, renchérit un homme, nous devons payer…  
- … Pour notre erreur.  
- Si nous pouvons compenser le malheur que nous avons infligé à cet enfant en lui offrant du bonheur, alors nous sommes prêts, même si cela ne nous permettra pas d'être pardonnés, termina Jiro.

Lentement, Kurogané baissa les yeux en silence vers l'enfant. Il se rappela les paroles de ce dernier, et son absence de haine envers ceux qui l'avaient banni du bonheur… Et combien cela avait touché juste quelque chose en lui. Le ninja ne sentit pas le très léger sourire qui naissait dessous ses sourcils froncés ; il revoyait le petit blondinet transporté par la lumière, et il lui sembla que c'était cela, un ange. Un être qui change la vie. Tant et si bien qu'il se tourna vers Fye, le sien, celui qui changeait _sa_ vie, et prit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Ces yeux azurs dont il ressentait tant le besoin lui donnèrent autant de joie dans la question qu'ils lancèrent, mais il reporta son attention vers les Astraliens, sans lâcher la main du magicien.

- Vous avez toujours été pardonnés, dit-il.

Les lèvres de la sorcière dessinèrent un sourire énigmatique, et elle dit :

- Le paiement est accepté. Une nouvelle chance pour Fye. Joyeux Noël…

--

_- Fye ! Fye, debout !_

_En entendant son nom, Fye ouvrit brusquement les yeux… Et fut ébloui par la lumière… Du petit matin. Un rire qu'il connaissait bien retentit._

_- T'es une fichue marmotte, c'est pas toi qui voulais te lever tôt pour ouvrir les cadeaux ?  
__- Mh… Kuro-chan ? fit le blond doucement.  
__- Uh ? Ben ouais, qui d'autre ?_

_Fye réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Et les écarquilla de surprise. Il était dans un lit, allongé, Kurogané penché au-dessus de lui qui le regardait avec inquiétude._

_- Ca va Fye ?  
__- Gn…_

_Le blond se frotta les yeux, et des images lui vinrent brusquement. Des hommes, des torches, du feu, du noir, des cris… Un homme… De la lumière et… Cet homme…_

_- Fye ?_

_Il rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux._

_- Je… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, dit-il enfin.  
__- Ah ? Et de quoi s'agissait-il ?_

_Fye fronça les sourcils, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne voyait plus rien._

_- Je… Je sais plus…  
__- Déjà ? répondit le brun en souriant.  
__- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Il y a dix secondes, j'avais toutes les images devant les yeux, et maintenant… Plus rien._

_Kurogané le prit dans ses bras, et Fye remarqua que, tiens, il était nu dans son lit, comme si la remarque aurait pu, en des temps différents, être insolite. En tout cas, il se blottit dans les bras de son… Amant. _

_- C'est normal d'oublier un rêve parfois, baka, tu vas pas paniquer pour ça.  
__- Mhh, voui Kuro-chan.  
__- Alors ces cadeaux, tu veux aller les voir?  
__- Oh ! Mais j'ai déjà eu mon plus beau cadeau..._

_Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogané, qui resserra son étreinte, et en lui souriant malicieusement, il piqua un baiser sur sa joue ; et s'il ne comprit pas tout à fait pourquoi, même s'il le pensait au plus profond de lui, il dit ceci :_

_- Monsieur le grand ténébreux est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Mon Kurogané pour moi, ma… Nouvelle chance…_

_Et ses lèvres sur celles de son amant coupèrent à celui-ci l'envie de demander un éclaircissement. Dans le long baiser qu'ils échangèrent, aucun ne se douta qu'au même moment, loin, très loin, ou peut-être en fait tout près, deux cœurs semblables battaient de la même manière, cœurs de deux êtres très semblables qui échangeaient ce même soupir entre leurs lèvres._

_- Joyeux Noël, Fye…_

_Joyeux Noël…_

_Noël…_

--

Omg que c'est loong aaargh #rampe# J'espère sincèrement que tout cela vous aura plu, parce que c'est mon cadeau de Noël… En vous remerciant de m'avoir lue et si souvent encouragée.

Joyeux Noël  
et n'oubliez pas que cette fête, ce n'est pas forcément un gros bonhomme en rouge qui la représente !

(1) aux lecteurs des scans… Admirez la subtilité du non-dit ! Ahem.


End file.
